


Big Wide World

by HauntRavensong



Series: FictIf Imagines [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Awkward Crush, Bounty Hunters, Familiars, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Paranormal, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: I was a mistake that shouldn't have existed, yet here I am: a werewolf that was born as a human. My pack hated me so I escaped for any hope at a better life and became part of The Order of St. Mathias, hunters that hunt creatures that harm innocents, whether it be other creatures of the night or humans.Somehow I ended up on the radar of a certain vampire, and I sure wish I didn't like him but... things never go as planned.(A FictIf fanfic with Nicky Valentino and my OC, Greyson)*Please bear in mind that I tried to make up tags so this wouldn't be deceitful in any way but this phone won't let me. I was hoping in-made tags were made for FictIf already but not yet apparently. I do apologize, I tried 😭*
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: FictIf Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. A Good Night to Run

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that was born from my love of Nicky and hype of the upcoming VtM: Bloodlines 2. Even though I love those vamps, the ones in this fic will be nothing like them.
> 
> In this fic, they aren't undead, just turned into predators but they will still have that all too common weakness, the sun. But there are ways created to protect themselves that I thought of when I remembered that Angel was a tv show 😅 Also, instead of instantly turning to ash, the blood of any vampire exposed in sunlight will feel their blood boil.
> 
> Also, werewolves in this are gonna be the ones I seen in the Van Hellsing movie with Hugh Jackman. They're my favorites and what I think werewolves should be.

The rain was pelting itself against the house, carried by vicious winds and roaring thunder in the pitch black of the night. Normally I'd be hiding under my cot trying to shield myself from phantom pains, but I can't. Not if I want to make it out alive from my abusive family and pack of traditional werewolves. 

Typically, most werewolf packs are tightknit families that care for one another, but they aren't with me. See, despite the fact that my parents are both werewolves, I somehow was born as a full human. Later I discovered that it's an extremely rare genetic ' _disorder_ ' that only meant the ancestry of one of my parents were turned werewolves, not full blooded. It still doesn't have a name because there are so few cases of this happening.

Because of this, it made my life absolute hell. My parents, older brothers and sister were cruel when I did the smallest thing wrong or I was blamed for something I didn't do. It was easier to just punish the human instead of getting the truth. I'm little more than a slave to the pack, used as a bite or pincushion for their claws like a real wolf omega.

I stopped trying to appease them when I became 10 years old after my oldest brother dislocated my shoulder by doing the death shake in his werewolf form. A sick idea of a birthday present on his behalf. It only stopped because the head alpha complained about the noise. That night I snuck out of the old cabin and tried finding a peaceful spot to kill myself from the never ending pain, but something... no, someone, stopped me.

A cloaked lady healed my shoulder by putting it back in place but the scars remained. Her cowl prevented me from seeing her face and I was scared, but then I could smell that she meant me no harm. I don't know if it was out of pity or a genuine concern, but she gave me a ring and whispered, "Keep hope, little pup. One day you will be able to leave and live the life you want, but you must endure for a little while longer. You shall know the sign and the ring shall show the way."

She was gone just like that. I blinked a few times before staring at the silver tarnished ring.

At first I had thought it was a cruel joke. Why would anyone give me a false hope when I could easily die in a flash? While that question niggled at me, I couldn't help but also think about actually living a life not involving the cruelty of my pack.

It was that thought and hope that made me go back to the cabin. I know the scars wouldn't end, but as long as I live, I could escape. Be my own person without no one ever knowing that I was supposed to be a werewolf.

It took 4 more years of pain, tears, sweat, and blood but now it seems the time is right. With this storm, there's no way any of the pack will track me. There are very few possessions I actually have so packing isn't all that time consuming. Although I do make sure that I have the ring in a safe pocket so I could put it on outside when I think I'm a safe distance away.

Once I'm done packing, I test my door to make sure it's still locked. They lock it from the outside so I'd have to ask (beg) to be let out, and it is. I then use my hearing to try and make sure the family is asleep. Even though I'm human, I still have the benefits of a werewolf, just not the shifting. Not that I want it. They have no choice on the full moon.

As softly and quietly as I can, I open the window and get out into the downpour of rain. The drops hit my face like hail rather than water but this is something I'm willing to go through to get away.

I don't know how long I moved in the storm but I could tell that it was getting worse. Sure I was scared at the thought that it could kill me, however I'd rather die away from there instead of at home. For now I need to use my backpack so I could have a chance at seeing where the ring might point me to.

It maybe wasn't the best decision I made, but I was by a very large tree that my vision caught sight of so I got on the side that the wind and rain wasn't beating against and put the ring on. As soon as I did, it glowed a soft greenish color. Then I could see the same color light become almost as thin as a string, making a trail toward... somewhere.

After a huffed breath, I began to follow the thread of light. Where it will go, I don't know but I could only pray to whatever power out there that it would be a new and better future.


	2. The Dreaded Letter V

_"The target is in sight and heading to your position, Greyson."_ I heard my familiar, Aramis, tell me through our telepathic bond.

This is my first job without another human partner, but I know it isn't going to be the last time. The fugitive we're persuing is a gorgon that had been murdering and robbing her way across the country in order to hide from the council. Apparently she had ample time and plenty of notice to go to the council of creatures for petty transgressions, but now it seems she's taking it too far. This is what I've been told by the headmaster of St. Mathias, which was contacted by someone else about her.

Her petty crimes of just stealing upgraded to murder when other creatures went to detain her for her trial. The first victim was a man that adopted her and accepted her as his own daughter, only for her to kill him. Many more victims on her list made her from being a capture to an assassinate mission.

I know she likes her victims to be men that flaunt cash so me and Aramis worked out a plan. Normally we'd plan for captures but I never fought a gorgon before and didn't want to end up paralyzed by her poison. 

I put on a blinding smile when I see her approach me in the bar. To make it seem like I'm rich, I bought everyone in the bar free rounds, which got her attention instantly, "Heya handsome. Thanks for the drinks."

Internally I cringed at the touch of her hand sliding up my thigh to my crotch. She's beautiful, but... the touch never feels right. However, I put those feelings aside and smirked at her, "You're very welcome." I had to use some of my illusion skills to mask my voice to make it sound aroused, and to make it seem like I was physically interested as well.

"Something else you want, sweetheart?"

She leaned in and began to tongue my ear, which nearly made me headbutt her cause it fucking felt weird and tickled, "If you're interested, and I think you definitely are..."

All I could do was nod since I was becoming uncomfortable. With this, she grasped my wrist tightly and dragged me to follow her.

I contacted my familiar when I got up, _"On our way out the back door, Aramis."_

Once in we were in the alley, she was on me and trying to kiss me deeply. This was the best way gorgons paralyzed their victims, their saliva containing a neurotoxin but I was ready with a spell that nullifies poison. When she realized that I wasn't responding in any way she pulled back with widened eyes.

All I did was stand there as she demanded, "What the fuck are you?!"

"Greyson, a bounty hunter, and you dear, Cassiopeia, are wanted for missing your court date and 10 murders of bystander humans." The look on her face was priceless for a moment but then she smirked.

"Here to take me back?" She clicked her tongue like a kid getting a slap on the wrist. "Well, you caught me, Mr. Bounty Hunter. I'm ready to go back now."

"You misunderstand the position you're truly in." Aramis stood behind her in his Doberman form, "The council has had enough and now you get the attention of the Order."

Without another word, I manifest the shadows around us to form a blade and decapitate her before she could even respond. It was better and easier to do it when Aramis is distracting them, and he helps me understand my magic better.

He spoke to me via telepathic as I began the inscription for the teleport spell to deliver the body to the Council of Demis, the elders of a community of non-humans that wish to coexist with humans while retaining their secrets from them.

"You're getting better at controlling the shadows in weapon form, Greyson." His tone is proud. It wasn't like this when I was taken in by the Order all those years ago. Funny how time flies, I'm 25 years old now, yet new to learning magic unlike most witches.

The Order and myself realized a potential of magic when I accidentally kept ending up in places that I wasn't intending to go to when I'd step on a shadow. That, and somehow I made another kid's bed into a vengeful armadillo. Because of me being a 'late bloomer' and not knowing how to control it at 15 years old, they decided that a familiar would be a good way for me to learn.

I thought it was impossible for me to be anything more than a human with unnatural senses, but... impossible seems to be my theme.

The familiar that chose me, Aramis, made me uncomfortable at first just because of being a dog, but he was and still is very patient with me. He knows what I am, what I should've been, and he doesn't judge me on that. 

"I could do better, and you know it." I scoffed as the spell finished. I had put Cassiopeia's head in a bag while managing to use my levitate spell to move the body through. We were instantly in the morgue of where the Council's put their dead. I placed the body on the table and the head on another before going up to let the M.E. know that I got one down there.

 _"You are too harsh on yourself, Greyson,"_ Aramis was in my head as we continued to walk about the office, _"and that is what's going to get you killed. You push yourself too far. I've said this many times: you aren't in your pack anymore, quit trying to prove something when there's nothing to prove."_

 _"Easy for you to say."_ I sigh when we finally got the paperwork done. _"You're not the one constantly being watched and scrutinized."_

_"I know. But still, you need to relax a tad more. Your magic is emotionally tied to you, instinct and it will lash out with these doubts."_

We remained quiet after that. I had a fuck-ton more to do before this day was over. Thankfully with all paperwork, Aramis changed into a human and helped me out. Funny how 11 years pass and I still have a hard time reading and writing. Overall, it took another 4 or so hours with telling the council what happened, telling the order, then doing the reports once I'm actually back at headquarters.

Paperwork sucks so much ass!

Whenever I finished the paperwork and sent it to Diana, our main mission secretary, she handed me a note, "From the headmaster. He wants you to read it and email him as soon as you have."

"Okay...thanks."

I went to the breakroom where most of the other hunters were relaxing from their missions and sat at the table Aramis took for himself. He looked over at me curiously, "Whatcha got?"

"Apparently a letter from the headmaster." I whispered while reading it. If my shock was obvious, which usually is, he said nothing about it. He can see through my eyes if he wants to know so badly. The letter is actually an airline ticket for me and Aramis. To New York City, along with a voucher for a motel and the letter says in all caps:

**"TAKE A VACATION!!"**

What the hell?

Whenever I became 18, I chose to stay in the Order because I had no place to go and I was still afraid of my magic capabilities. Bounty hunters in the order don't get cases often and many have normal jobs while this is mostly a secondary. Of course, I kept working though, working kept all the memories of the abuse away and the fear of being possibly tracked. This also means that I refused to go on any vacation.

Which seems to have pissed off the headmaster now.

"You're taking this vacation, Greyson." The deep rumble of Mavrick's voice, the most feared bounty hunter here and the man who named me, was now behind me. I startled at the suddenness of it that I almost threw the table. His stormy gray eyes had an amused mirth to them, "It's about time you go on one. It's been what, 11 years now?"

I felt the flush hit my face in embarrassment when I realized just how long I haven't had a vacation. "I don't need it."

"Yes, you do," he sat next to Aramis and took the letter. "Even experienced people need a break. You're working yourself to death and I know your magic is exhausted too. Just this once, take it and see things from another angle. There are more than plenty of us that work, Grey."

Both Aramis and Maverick were staring at me in a way that told me I didn't have a choice really, but... I have always wanted to see New York City ever since I saw pictures of it in a book the alpha had. Instead of giving them the satisfaction that I'm taking the bait fully, I pouted, "Fine, not like I have a choice anyways since the headmaster wrote it."

I got up from the table so I could tell the damn man that I'll take it. I could feel the smirks even though I couldn't see them.

Dicks. The lot of them.


	3. The Messy Hell

"I hate this." I muttered to myself as I fidgeted with the short sleeves of the shirt Aramis made me wear. To me it was ugly, looking as if it was a pillowcase in floral print instead of a shirt with the red, blue, green, and orange on it.

I'm never letting this asshole get clothes for me ever again.

Speaking of, said familiar is beside me in our plane seats as his human form. My seat is by the window which I also hate because of my fear of heights.

"If you don't relax your anxiety will act up again." He somewhat tutted at me. Then his tone was kind when he saw my expression, "If you'd rather, I could make you sleep during the flight."

My voice was deadpan with a slight roll of my eyes, "Can you make me sleep for the whole vacation? That way I can at least pretend that I'm taking time off."

"You are utterly impossible, Greyson. But then again, I knew what I signed up for when I chose you."

That made me stare out the window to see the clouds pass by and seeing the slight curve of the earth itself. I hadn't meant to make Aramis regret choosing me, but it seems that I'm an asshole like that. 

" _Aramis_ ," I switched our conversation to be over our telepathic bond, _"why did you really choose me? You know what I was supposed to be, and every other familiar I met always gives me a 'fuck off and die' look."_

The sigh was heavy from him, _"I kind of hoped you wouldn't notice that. You see, we choose the witch based off of their natural abilities and if our own magic binds the easiest. While our magics are very different by nature, your magic is also not very strong due to your ancestry. I wanted to at least teach you the basics of magic to the best of my ability, Greyson. You deserve that much given what you've been through."_

That... stung a little more than it should've, yet I knew I wasn't that strong of a witch. I thought werewolves would be more in tune with magic since it's a part of nature. Then again, my magic actually isn't nature based, I'm the best with illusion magic if my control over shadows says anything. 

"If I'm not looking right down, I'm not so scared." I mused out loud. It's beautiful in the sky but the fear of falling is so set in my system, and I don't know why I was so scared. "Aramis, can you put me out for the flight?"

He smiled slightly and looked up from his book that was suddenly in his hands, "Of course, Grey. Just relax."

Once I let myself get lost in thought that wasn't about looking down, the feeling of sleep began to fill my head. To be honest, I didn't sleep well because of the idea of the trip. I'm so used to working that I just felt that I don't deserve anything more. My thoughts were cut off when the sleep took over.

* * *

"...p, Grey." A soothing voice crooned beside me. A chuckle then sounded off when I grumbled a complaint but I jolted when fingers brushed the skin of my neck. 

I looked around with wide, panicked eyes before remembering where I was and where I'm going. My dark blue eyes then landed on Aramis who is looking all kinds of amused, causing me to blush out of embarrassment. 

"We're about to land," he informed me. "I just wanted to wake you before you'd panic at the turbulence."

My face was officially drained of all blood at that. Planes are faster and more convenient, but terrifying as hell. And I might not have Aramis to knock me out since I'm terrible with sleep spells. "The next time I'm forced to go on vacation, I think I'll go on a roadtrip instead."

He chuckled again and then it began: my panic with the turbulence. Instinct kicked in and I put the edge of the armrest in a death grip. I could hear it crack under my grip but I dare not let go until the plane finished its descent. 

The plane shook once in a while and even though it was minor, it felt like an earthquake shook my own body. I gripped the armrest even tighter and I thought about old, easy cases that helped me not jump out of my own skin. 

It's rather silly: a hunter such as myself utterly terrified of flying.

Once the plane was down and everyone was getting up to leave, I let go and stood with a stretch. Sitting for so long is rather painful, and the poor armrest needed a break from my death grip. It was actually broken now because I may have accidentally bent it enough that it snapped. Thankfully, no one heard it so that was something.

"You'd think that they would have more efficient ways of getting our luggage."

I shrugged at Aramis while grabbing my suitcase and two of his. I have only one suitcase while he brought 5. Seriously, what the fuck does he have that requires so many suitcases? And we're only on vacation for a month! I have no clue of what possesses him to bring so much, or... is it just me owning so little despite what I make?

It was a struggle, but we got our luggage in the taxi okay and Aramis gave the driver directions to where we're staying. He told me about some history of the times he came to the city as I gawked at the huge buildings. In Kansas City they're tall, but these ones seem to stretch on forever. Many of them overshadowed other buildings easily.

It's very intimidating. 

Soon we found ourselves very far away from the tall business buildings and in a neighborhood that seemed... a little run down. There was garbage everywhere and the businesses all were mainly convenient stores with flickering lights. I know some neighborhoods aren't all sunshine and rainbows, but I didn't imagine this to be our main vacation destination to be.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I muttered in disbelief at the motel we showed up to. Even Aramis is getting angry to the point that his suit is showing off his jittery muscles.

The motel is a cheap one like I'm used to when on a job. The Headmaster is notorious for being a cheapskate and it seems even vacations aren't safe from his penny pinching ways. I miss the old headmaster, she was much more reasonable than the current jackass.

"Somehow I'm surprised even though I shouldn't be." Aramis sighed as he got out and paid the cabbie. I followed suit and got our suitcases out of the trunk. He went to the front desk while I still got his luggage out. The driver got my attention so I walked up to see what he wanted.

He was an older man than I was, maybe around Maverick's age yet not as healthy. "Sorry y'all got a shitty boss not willin' to give a hard workin' kid like you a break."

"Honestly this is tame compared to some of the shit he does." I told him with a sigh.

He sighed as well but then he gave me a suggestion, "Y'know kid, I know a place that will get your spirits up for a new comer like yourself." He then leaned out of the window like it was a conspiratorial thing, "Try out the Sweet Sun Speakeasy. It's in the Downtown Brooklyn area. From here it's only about 30 minutes with good traffic."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." I offered a smile and he seemed satisfied with that. It looked as if he wanted to say something else, but Aramis came back getting a couple of the suitcases.

"We're in room 104, at the very end here. Thank you for bringing us here, cabbie."

The man saluted him, "No problem, sir. You two have a good time." He then looked to me again, "Be careful though, kid. The speakeasy is a nice place but it can be rowdy."

"Okay. Hey, which part of the city are we in?"

"Right now you're at the very edge of Queens, almost in the Brooklyn area." He then pointed back to the street, "Just turn left outta here and keep goin'. Downtown can easily be followed by the signs, kiddo. The speakeasy can easily be found."

I kept it in the back of my mind and waved him goodbye before grabbing the rest of the luggage. Aramis had just gotten out to help me, but with my strength he shrugged and held the door open.

"Wow." I looked around with.. well, not wonder, the place is a dump. Seriously, the street would be cleaner than this room and I wondered why I agreed to this. 

Aramis shared my sentiment, "Maybe we shouldn't unpack... C'mon, we still have plenty of daylight. There's someone I want to introduce you to."

I shrugged and placed my suitcase on the small dresser, not trusting the bed. I would be more than happy to have a different motel, and to kick headmaster Prescott in the teeth for this. Hopefully where Aramis is taking me will be better than this.


	4. New Faces and Old Places

"Of all things, you make me wait because you don't like the shirt?" Aramis tried to sound hurt, but the bastard knew that I hated this flower pillow printed abomination. Instead of leaving right away, I decided to make his canine ass wait until I was done changing. 

_Bastard_.

"Dude, it's bad enough I got harrassed daily by some of the other passengers because of this damn thing after losing to your bet earlier. No way in frozen hell am I gonna keep wearing it."

Instead of being angry like I expected, he began to full on laugh! 

"I was actually wondering when you would just be done with it." Aramis smiled warmly, "I mainly got it cause I know it would've pissed you off. You're getting good at controlling your temper." He looked up when a different cab finally got near. Oddly enough, not much traffic came by here.

When we got inside the cab, I turned to him and asked, "So who are we gonna meet?"

He only answered after casting a deafening spell on the driver. Weird, usually he'd go for our link when needing a private conversation. "We're going to meet with one of the head witches in the largest coven in New York City. Don't worry, they work with the Order when things need to get done. Her name is Ruth McBride."

"Sounds like you two go back a ways." I said curiously.

He had a slight smile, "We kind of do. Her coven had the very first witch I bonded with as a familiar, and that was over 150 years ago. The witches have their own bars where they like to go to just to be around one another. Every creature is welcome as long as they follow the rules."

It sounded nice and the fact that Aramis is going to see a witch he knew made me feel happy for him. This is a nice thing compared to the run down room we got. As we traveled, Aramis told me stories about his first witch and the rules of the bar we're going to. Seemed like any other place except no feeding on humans allowed inside or right out the premises, which I understand.

I was nervous but also excited to meet other witches not part of the Order. Some of them were nice to me but because of the general attitude I get from the familiars, it kind of rubs on to them and in turn they become assholes too. Most witches actually go without a familiar since they have a natural knack for magic.

"Here we are." Aramis said and then waved his hand. Most likely undoing the spell on the driver, and paid her before we got out. The sign on it said " _Grand Cat Lounge_ " in a very elegant scrawl. The outside of the building is dark walls that give the illusion of shining glass, but I can feel the protection wards. Powerful shit that could easily disintegrate any uninvited guests. "Follow me, Grey."

Inside is just beautiful. The dark walls were a brick red color with booths that could easily sit 10 people. The lights were dimmed as a beautiful African American woman sang on stage in a blue sequined dress. The blue complimented her dark skin as her voice demanded the attention of the patrons.

"Like it so far, Grey?" 

I nodded at Aramis. He just continued to walk through the crowd and I followed. Soon we were in a booth where he got recognized very quickly by other witches. He introduced me to them and I was polite back, but I'm still a little shy.

They asked me about the base of my magic and Aramis had to explain to them that it was illusion based. One witch, an older woman that looked similar to the lady on stage asked me, "Illusion isn't so easy to work with. What's the most complicated thing you've done in illusion?"

I had to think about it for a moment but one incident came to mind. "Most complicated would be when I tried to make someone see what they wanted to see. It was just a practice of standard illusion, but... I was uncomfortable with what I saw."

"That sounds juicy, honey." The woman laughed, "It is also very difficult to do in that school alone cause wants change just as quick as snow melts under the sun."

That made me feel a little better about how bad I am.

"Aramis, is that you, darling?" An accented voice asked in pleasant surprise. Then a woman with flaming red hair and pale skin came up and hugged him.

"Ruth! So good to see you again." He hugged her back and then inclined his head toward me, "This is Greyson, Greyson, this is Ruth."

She smiled brightly and hugged me despite me sitting, "It's nice to finally meet you, Greyson." When she let me go, she looked me over curiously with wide dark green eyes, "No offense, but you're a little shorter than I thought you'd be. Aramis has written to me about you. All good things, I swear, dearie."

I couldn't help but blush at the praise but thankfully the lights were a dim red where we sat so it was hidden. We talked for a long while and she even told me that I was welcomed here any time I please. Even to practice my magic!

It was maybe 6:30 PM by the time I wanted to leave. This was a personal victory since I didn't think about work or the bad room for our vacation. Aramis stayed at the bar to keep catching up, but I felt it maybe had something to do with the room too.

Aramis may be my familiar, but we don't need to be right by each other 24/7 like novels suggests. Familiars aren't bound to us physically but more mentally and by the magic. If they're needed, they feel the magic and have no problem coming to aid in a flash.

Also, he needs a break from me and I wanted to find this speakeasy place the older cabbie told me about.

* * *

Downtown Brooklyn was filled with various other businesses that would make one think that a speakeasy was never a part of. No stars were in the sky but that's a given with the lights in the city. That didn't make it any less beautiful however. 

Ooh, that restaurant looks nice. Thinking about it now, I actually hadn't ate much today due to nerves but I still didn't feel that hungry. I definitely should eat something when I'm done exploring. Me and Aramis both have enough money put back, but sadly not enough for a different motel.

The cabbie found the speakeasy. It's smaller than the Lounge but it had a subtle charm about it. The outer walls were brick and had the vibe of something out of the old movies I used to watch. I was on guard though when I stepped out of the cab since the smell of vampire, were-creatures and plenty of blood hit me like a truck.

Being human, I don't feel any hunger from smelling the blood. Just the urge to gag. I held the feeling down and proceeded to the place while sending a quick text to Aramis about where I was. We're too far for communicating mentally but if my feelings get intense enough, he will know.

Once I showed my I.D. to the bouncer, a were-feline by the smell, he let me in. The inside of it sort of reminded me of the Lounge too, just a more old fashioned kind of classy. Many of the patrons here were also dressed in such a way that I felt very out of place. Just a t-shirt, denim jacket, jeans, and combat boots aren't exactly 'classy'. I had half a mind to turn right around but I stepped forward wanting to explore a little more.

My comfort zone is tiny due to the abuse I suffered, but now I'm much stronger physically and even know some magic. I can handle myself. That is a mantra I always have to repeat when feeling too anxious.

Everything was lit in almost red and gold with the hanging chandeliers. Toward the back was a staircase that reminded me of the castle ball things in movies Aramis used to make me watch. There were a fair amount of humans inside too along with weres and vamps. Hell, I could even smell naga and they're rare in the states.

I walked up to the bar and looked at the board that had a list of drinks. Usually I'm not a big drinker, and I had a couple back at the Lounge so I made it a personal goal to not have more than 2 more at least. If I actually ate I could drink no problem but I'm not going to risk it.

"What'll ya have?" The bartender, a greying haired man asked me. His voice was gruff but it was friendly.

"I'll have-" A small commotion distracted me and I looked up. Three vampires were strutting their stuff and somewhat were antagonizing the other patrons. While I knew that there are rules these establishments usually have to protect their human customers, I couldn't help but feel very uneasy about these guys.

I turned and ordered a drink called a Gin Rickey trying to ignore the obnoxious vampires, but sadly, things didn't go quite that way...

A vampire sat next to me and he reeked of blood, alcohol, and sex. And when he began talking to me... well, I never wanted to gag so hard in my life. I could tell that he was even trying to compel me.

"Heya there, come here often?" He ordered a drink from the bartender as well and the other two vampires, another man and a woman, sat on my other side. They gave me a look that I knew made me the target of being their next meal.

"No." I deadpanned to let them know that I wasn't interested.

"Aww, now don't be like that." The other male said to me. "We're just lookin' to have some fun."

Idly I noticed that the bartender was actually gone, but my focus instantly shifted when the woman reached over and gripped my chin tightly. My reaction was instant, yanking myself from her grasp and glaring at her.

"Oooh, a feisty one." She crooned. "I like him."

She then tried to grab me again and her friends were about to help her, but a very pissed off voice stopped them, "Leave him alone or else you'll be kicked out."

They stopped and I looked up to the source. I swear my eyes were deceiving me because the man (another vampire, I noted) is one of the most handsome I have ever met. He was tall (of course) with a slight tan to his skin and sandy blond hair to match. Those brown eyes practically shot fire with how he glared at them. And for some reason, I seemed to slightly focus on a couple of birthmarks on the right side of his face. One was right beneath his eye as the other rested near a broad chin.

A blush came over my face but I pretended that it was more out of anger, not that it wasn't a total lie.

"And who exactly are you to stop us?" The second male vampire said, "There's three of us and one of you."

His jaw clenched in spite of the grin he offered. I knew he was a powerful vampire just by his stance alone, "I'm the owner of this place, and my place is a No Prey zone. So you lot can either play by the rules or book it. Just know that if you try anything with any other customer it won't be painless for you."

The situation was tense even as they gave each other a glance before finally relenting and going on their way. I sneered as the female winked at me and the seat next to me creaked as the owner sat, "I'm sorry 'bout that."

I glanced to him and smiled, "Not your fault, but hold that thought..." My gaze went back to the trio leaving and raised my hand slightly. He watched as well. As soon as the last one was at the door, I closed my fist and the shadow forced the door shut, sure to hit that vampire with enough force for them to feel it at least.

He chuckled warmly, "Nice trick. You're gonna have to show me that sometime."

"Sorry, pal, but that's my secret." I winked to let him know that I'm teasing. It was then that I noticed his outfit. He wore a suit, dark gray and I could tell that it was specially made. He fits the description of the rumor of vampires loving luxury stuff. His watch on his...right wrist attested to that as well.

Huh, he's a leftie like me.

He gestured to the bartender, who mysteriously reappeared. Had he left to get the owner? "So what's a witch like you doin' in a place like this?"

The smile he gave me sent a shiver down my spine. In a good way and I had to take a drink to steady myself. Getting friendly attention like this... it's still unusual despite me being gone for years away from my pack.

"A cab driver told me to check this place out." I explained, and he leaned forward as if to hear me better, "And even though I had a rough welcoming, I'm glad I did."

He hummed in thought, "I'm glad you did too, because suddenly I feel like I'm having the best dream in decades."

My face felt like fire at that and by the smirk, he fucking knew what it did. Asshole.

"We, I'd pinch you to get out of it but I don't think that would work since we're in the same dream."

The laugh was full of mirth from him and I actually liked the sound. Geez, what is happening to me? 


	5. Rowdy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things will be similar to Nicky's original route in FictIf, but I'm not doing it exactly so no spoilers on that note, but it would also be wrong of me if I did everything exactly. That would be bad, and also, I have different things in mind for them all given their new natures.
> 
> Also, never have a bottle rocket war unless you have extra protection... don't be an idiot like me....

After a short moment of those jerks being gone and a short talk, the vampire gently took my hand and it felt like electricity flowed through my veins. It felt good, which kind of scared me a little. He smiled and then lead me toward another part of the speakeasy past a door with a 'VIP Only' placard on it.

This part was definitely for the supernatural given the thickest mingled scent of various creatures hit my nose stronger than outside. 

The room itself was even more extravagant and old fashioned than the main part and also smaller. The booths had velvet ropes like the red carpet at the Grammys that were obviously meant to discourage uninvited guests from joining. The vampire took me to one of these booths and nodded to another were-feline bouncer to let us in. When we were sitting, the bouncer hooked the rope back in place and we started talking.

"Who do I got the pleasure of talking to?" The vampire asked me in genuine friendliness that made me smile a little.

"Greyson." A blush dusted my face with how he leaned in closer again, but I put on a playful tone when I asked him in return. "And what's your name, mine mysterious savior?"

He chuckled richly with an exaggerated flourished bow, "Nicky Valentino, at your service, Greyson."

The atmosphere of this place became more relaxed, and talking with Nicky went smoothly. That is, if you count the smooth talking vamp making me blush at every remotely flirty comment he made. It maybe means nothing, it was very obvious that this guy was able to have anyone, even before he was a vampire.

He maybe thought that I'd be an easy one night stand. As tempting as that is, I'd rather my first time mean something rather than... casual sex, also I still don't quite trust him. Maybe I'm a little old fashioned about that but Maverick taught me some values. And I'm not just gonna toss myself at just anyone that way.

I also pretended not to be actually on guard again. He has an extensive history with the Order in their early days, and his fledgling days. Back then someone from the Order actually tried to start a war with the vampires here and Valentino in particular had words with the then headmaster. It took some doing but some hunters were kicked out and left on their own after that stunt.

The Order was created to try and keep a balance and peace between the supernatural and humans, not start a genocide.

Still, I haven't told Nicky that I'm part of the Order. I wanna keep my head, thank you very much.

"So how long you in New York for, kid?" There was some sort of hopeful look to his eyes that I found adorable.

"About a month," I told him after a moment. "My boss is forcing me and a co-worker to take one since we never really were keen on taking days off. Well, me at least, my co-worker is more laid back."

"Ah, a workaholic." He sounded very amused, "So you love what you do?"

I looked up at him curiously not really knowing what to say. Sometimes I do, and sometimes I don't but that's what every job is. Right? This is one complicated yes or no question, and him staring at me with that twinkle in his eyes wasn't helping...

"Haven't really thought about it, huh?" He then asked after I was silent a little too long.

I looked away in embarrassment and told him honestly, "Not really. It's just all I've known and some days are better than others or vice versa. I haven't really done anything else so I can't quite make the comparison of that."

He nodded at my statement, "Fair enough. I myself did lots of things and what I do now I absolutely love."

"Your speakeasy?" He nodded and gave me another smile. At first I didn't get why he was smiling until I realized, to my embarrassment again, that I had been scooting closer to him. My face was hot, "I...I'm sorry-"

His hand rested on my shoulder, effectively making me freeze. A lump formed in my throat but I swallowed it down with the sudden panic just in time to focus on his voice. I swear there was a shyness to it this time around. "I... it's okay. I really don't mind."

His hand stayed on my shoulder as I scooted closer to him on purpose now. Once right next to him, hand rested on top of mine and somehow we just seem to...fit, if that makes any sense. Oh fuck, I must've hit my head or something because I can't stop staring into his eyes when he looked down at me.

"The two of yous are adorable." A new voice startled us both. "You gonna introduce us, Nick?"

The man, yet another vampire, sat down and eyed me curiously. With the blond hair and similar features to Nicky, it was easy to tell who this was: Ralph Della Rosa, right hand man to Nicky and cousin. Became a vampire shortly after Nicky.

Speaking of Nicky, he was glaring daggers at Ralph before shaking his head in resignation. "You always got to be a putz, Ralphie. Greyson, this Ralph, my kid cousin. Ralph, this is Greyson, a witch on vacation."

Ralph extended his hand and I took it in a polite shake. He smirked, "A witch, huh? Usually you lot go to Ruth's Lounge."

"I was there earlier," I shrugged after releasing his hand. "I was told about the speakeasy and thought to check it out before calling it a night."

Ralph nodded and still held a smirk even as he spoke to Nicky, "Sorry to rain on your lovers parade, Nick, but there's some business we need to discuss that he can't be privy to."

For some reason this seemed to make Nicky irritable and gave him a look that would make me think he's talking to an attention needy son rather than his cousin. He closed his eyes and took a breath before turning to me, "Sorry bout this."

"It's really not a problem. Got a bar in the back here?"

He chuckled and handed me a bill, "A man after my own heart. It's just over there, and don't worry the bartender will know what to get ya."

The duo scooted out of the booth and went in one direction while I went to the other. I was already flustered from his flirting and now he wanted to pay for my drinks? I... I don't know what to think. I became so used to having to pay for everything when I first dated before I accepted that I preferred men to women.

This night a single vampire I have never met, only heard of had managed to wear down my mental and emotional defenses in both a good yet alarming way. He didn't even compel me to do anything and that alone is the scariest thing of all.

This bartender is a Naga in human form. His body is obviously well built and his hair came down to maybe shoulder length. He turned to me and asked with a smile, "What'll you have, sir?"

"A Gin Ricky, please." I smiled friendly back to him and he nodded before mixing the drink. This bar wasn't as crowded since most of the attention were in the booths. Some of these people were humans, incredibly drunk humans, but they all sat in booths with mainly vampires. 

This was a more subtle way vampires feed. It's also safer for both parties involved. Vampires feeding on humans is normal, blood is needed for them to survive which is why these guys have strict rules. Even with turning people it's rare because they'd run out of that vital substance that keeps them alive when they really need it. 

I'm not an expert on their biology or their codes of conduct, but I do know that vampires are nothing like movies make them out to be. Yes, they have sharp fangs, however, they're retractable, and while they feed on blood, it's mostly needed to heal injuries or just a once in a while food. They can eat human food but they don't get the benefits like before, which is why blood is needed.

"Here you go, sir." The bartender sat my drink down and smirked as he cleaned another glass. "You and Mr. Valentino are really an item, huh?"

A deep blush became evident but I answered him, "I don't think so."

"No?" He sounded genuinely surprised, "You and him had such lovey dovey eyes for one another! How could anyone not think so?"

To be honest, I had no clue what the guy meant until he said lovey dovey. I only dated one other person, a young woman in the Order, but she both broke my heart and cheated on me when I kept insisting to wait on having sex.

"Oh... you mean that kind of item." I wasn't called that with my ex. Even Aramis, who said I should try dating, disapproved of my relationship with her. Hypocritical jerk... I shrugged at the bartender, "Why would a vampire want to be with me? He could have anyone he wants. Hell, he could have a harem."

The bartender tsk'd me and that caused my hackles to raise as he spoke, "Sweetie, while right in a sense, any blind fool could feel the energy and chemistry between you two. Mr. Valentino is many things, but a harem kind of vamp ain't one."

I only hummed and then he had to go off to tend to another patron, leaving me to my thoughts. Most vampires I came across have lived many centuries over of what Nicky and Ralph had lived through and had harems. It actually wasn't uncommon for vampires to have these things since most vampires get bored of just one partner. Why they don't do one night stands is beyond me, but I can't judge.

Just as the bartender came back to chat with me more, an annoyed yet demanding voice was behind me. An all too familiar and tiring voice that fills me with my own annoyance and anger. The bastard that my ex cheated on me with. When I slightly looked behind me, I saw him. A big, football jock of a man with a deep tan, I think he's of Latino descent but I never asked, with jet black hair and eyes that matched very dark chocolate.

Sadly, his name eludes me, but it doesn't matter.

I turned around with a slight huff and took another drink. The guy spoke as if he was the owner of the place to the bartender, "I need to speak with Mr. Valentino." The idiot actually snapped his fingers as if he could summon the vampire here, making me snort. The bartender wasn't amused but gestured for him to sit as he walked off.

It's hard to believe that he was ever in the Order. He and my ex were both kicked out after more than a few violations to the code of conduct were committed and investigated. I don't doubt that they would actually be welcomed back now since the current headmaster showed no signs of following the old rules like the others before him.

 _Oh no._

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice him sitting. Right. Next. To me.

I turned to my left in an attempt to hide from him. Thankfully he wasn't paying attention to me for now, and the bartender came back with a slight glare to him, "Mr. Valentino is in a meeting for now but he will be back shortly." Despite the scoff the guy let out, the bartender turned back to me, "So, out of curiosity, what magic school do you specialize in?"

It was at that moment that the jock decided to turn and saw me. Recognition was instant in his face and a shit eating grin on his face. 

"Greyson, is that you?" He was purposely trying to draw attention. "Wow you look good for a short witch."

I rolled my eyes and just stared deadpan at him. "Thanks. Nice to see you uh... Marvin..."

His eyes knitted in anger and crossed his arms, "It's Diego to you."

"Oh!" My voice was now laced with heavy sarcasm, "Well then where's your crown, my queen?" I emphasized it with a simple bow, earning a snort from the bartender and chuckles from onlookers in the booths.

The jock- Marvin, rather- flushed a darker color and had a murderous intent in his eyes but managed to hold back when a new voice joined us, "I was told you wanted to see me, Sanchez?"

Nicky stood with Ralph, both looking rather irritated at him. I don't blame them at this point, but Diego's attention was thankfully off of me and on them. None of us really dared to move. It was like a standoff in the western movies of John Wayne but with a former Order bounty hunter vs. two rather powerful, sharply dressed vampire mafiosos.

Holy shit.

"I did." Diego said after a moment, a thin grin on his face. "I have some business that I'd like to discuss that Miranda finds rather... interesting."

Miranda is the name of my ex, and with how Diego deliberately looked at me at saying her name, I had no doubt that it's the same one. Again I rolled my eyes, "If you think mentioning her name is gonna get a rise out of me, you're mistaken, Marvin."

"It's Diego!"

"Whatever," I waved him off and looked to Nicky. "You do business with those clowns?"

Nicky and Ralph gave each other a look as Marvin butted in, "We have a great business arrangement that pays much more than what you earn in a month in that run down place the Order is!"

Everyone was silent and Marvin thought that he had the upper hand if that grin said anything, "Oh, you didn't know? Greyson here is a bounty hunter with the Order of St. Mathias, and the weakest, most pitiful witch."

Nicky's jaw muscles clenched. Whether he was angry about the Order factoid or Marvin being loud as fuck and drawing everyone's attention, I couldn't tell, but I was thankful those angry lighter brown eyes stayed focused on Marvin. I am quickly losing my patience with him.

"Do you have an actual point to get to or are you just gonna keep beating your chest like the rowdy gorilla you're showing?" The eyes of the trio focused on me then while I kept a neutral and bored look on my face and gestured to the whole room around me with what I said next. "Because right now all you're doing is being loud and ruining not only my fun, but also other patrons, who have a better chance of kicking your ass more than me."

"Ralph, take him home." Nicky sighed and rubbed his temples. His cousin looked a little affronted but I don't blame him. Vampires and the Order, specifically the Valentinos have some bad blood. As if he could sense what Ralph was going to say, Nicky turned toward him, "Take. Him. Home."

Even I was scared at that tone but don't show it. Ralph then sighed, "Got it, Nick. C'mon, Greyson."

I tried to protest but Ralph gently and insistently grabbed my bicep and led me out of the club. Even though I was out of human earshot, I heard Nicky tell Marvin in that threatening tone, "My booth. Now, Diego, and not a word to him."

To be a little shit, I lifted my hand and a shadow solidified in a nearby chair and stretched slightly out like a root. Not much, but it was effective enough to make Marvin trip. He cursed while I smiled.

Once we were out into the muggy heat of the night, Ralph let go of me and gestured for me to follow him. "So you're with the Order."

"Yeah..." I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck, "Maybe I should've mentioned that."

To my surprise Ralph chuckled, "Kid, contrary to popular belief, we don't got any beef with the Order, and we don't mind if any hunters have a drink. All we ask is that they respect the rules of the house." We came up to a parking lot, nearly empty save for one car. A beautiful, well kept and maintained old Rolls Royce.

He didn't say anything else until I was sitting in the back of the car. To me it was weird since he's driving, "Seems ya got beef with Diego though."

I gave a so-so shrug, "Kinda and kinda don't. The kinda is because he's a grade S douche that almost got me killed more than a few times and broke our own rules. The kinda don't is because he's the moron that just drains you by talking so most of the time I avoided him when not on a job. He also decided to be the tool by my ex for cheating so... I have that issue too."

Ralph made a noise that told me I gave interesting information. "Being kicked out by the Order ain't no joke, but sorry ya had to deal with him. Knowing he was the one with your ex must be hard."

"Not really." I told him when he started the car. I made sure to at least be looking at him at the rearview mirror. "Saved me a lot of trouble breaking up with her, but uh... I'm still not comfortable talking about it cause it was actually hurtful and awkward as hell."

"I get that." He pulled out and drove on despite not having an address to drive to yet. "So where are you and your friend staying at?"

When I told him the name of the motel, he let out a shouted, "Hold on!" and hit the brakes almost as hard as he could, sending me forward violently with the seatbelt cutting into me. I took in a deep breath before he turned around in his seat, "Okay, no. I ain't taking you there! What kinda salary do you earn to be in that shithole?!"

I couldn't answer since he put the car in motion with muttered curses and drove in... some direction. I don't know where he was going. "My boss booked it so..."

"And he can't afford at least a nicer, more sanitary place for yous? Nah uh, kid, I'm taking you somewhere nicer. You're friend too. Where is he or she?"

"My co-worker is my familiar." I confessed. "He's catching up with witches he knew at the Lounge."

"Okay." Ralph said, sounding like he had the perfect plan. "Nicky will pay for it, don't worry. This place will be great and you'll have your own room."

At this point I knew arguing wasn't going to do anything so I sent a long text, maybe 2 or 3 explaining what happened and that we're getting new rooms. I just hope I haven't fucked up in maybe knowing Nicky a little more...


	6. Breakfast in Bed

_Aramis_ -

I laid on Greyson's bed, stretching while in dog form to get all the aches out of my muscles. I had stayed out longer than I had intended and feeling his frustration hadn't helped. When he told me what exactly had happened I was in shock. 

I didn't expect Diego or Miranda to be in New York. That spells disaster for the vacation so I know to be vigilant when they're around. Greyson may act as if he doesn't care about the past he had with Miranda but I can see it hurts him to an extent. Truly it doesn't matter but he did like her until she showed her true colors.

Another unexpected twist was that one of the most powerful vampires, Nickolas Valentino, has taken a fancy to Greyson despite him being a bounty hunter. Then again, maybe I shouldn't be surprised. The vampire is very unpredictable and he has lived long enough to maybe bat for the other team while also being the true embodiment of the song Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen.

Greyson himself is still discovering his sexuality since he hadn't experienced much and has some trust and touch issues.

Looking around the room, I am also not surprised at Nicky's choice of hotel. The room is decorated in what I would call 'Fancy AF Roman' with all the gold trims, ivory walls and decorations and a statue. The bed and couch are a deep red to match the curtains. My room is decorated similarly but for now I am staying in Greyson's to recharge my energy.

"You got the right to remain right here with me," I heard Greyson sing with enthusiasm in the shower. "I'm on your tail in hot pursuit! ~"

Too bad he's too shy to sing on stage, he has a wonderful singing voice when he isn't thinking too hard on it. Poor boy. Those asshole werewolves completely shredded his confidence, and that affects the strength of his magic. Not that the stuck up familiars did any better... 

His magic really isn't that strong on the standpoint of lasting but his is mostly defensive unless he solidifies the shadows. The illusions don't last long but damn, they are the most convincing ones I have ever seen. My magic only adds the emotion of fear to them if he is using those kinds of illusions.

If the others weren't so picky or wary of what he was supposed to be then his magic would be far more developed. Valerius, a cat that is the master of illusions, would've been more of the ideal familiar for him in the sense of magical development and power.

Greyson is still singing his heart out so he didn't hear the knock at the door. "Room service!"

Swiftly I changed to my human form and straightened out my dark velvet suit before answering the door. A young woman stood in the hall, obviously part of the staff I moved to let her in. To my surprise she isn't alone. 

Other staff members walked in behind her with trays of food and a few others with vases of large, fresh smelling roses. 

"Mr. Valentino ordered breakfast in bed for Greyson." The lady is obviously annoyed yet she finds it in herself to give me a look over. "I can see why now. Doing anything tonight big boy?"

Just then, Greyson came out of the bathroom donned in jeans, toweling his torso dry and still singing that Owl City song until the smell of the food finally hit him. It stopped him dead in his tracks and seeing the hotel staff made him drape the towel on his shoulders to at least hide the huge bite from his brother.

There's no hiding the scars dotting his front. He looked at everyone before asking me, "What's going on, Aramis?"

_Greyson_ -

"Um..." I fumbled for words but Aramis didn't miss a beat. There's that worrisome smile from him.

"You've got yourself an admirer, Greyson." His smile grew wider when I felt my face heat up. "From Valentino no less!" He then turned back to the young woman, "Is there anything else?"

While the two spoke, I looked to the vases of flowers that now decorate the room. They're a variety of reds that somehow actually don't camouflage with the room. They're beautiful and very nice smelling that rivaled the lavender and lilac shampoo in the bathroom.

Why is Nicky doing this?

"Thank you, miss. Have a pleasant day." Aramis showed her out.

Once the door was shut and privacy assured he sat down with an audible amused huff and looked around, "Now isn't this just sweet? Not only is he paying for your hotel room but he's also getting you plenty of flowers and breakfast in bed."

"I... uh... I don't..." I sputtered for words and tried to hide the heat rising up to my face. Breakfast in bed was something I always did but never got right.

Being on the receiving end of this is just... weird. And also very nice too even though butterflies are fluttering in my stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll stop tormenting you." Aramis winked at me and held something out to me, "Mr. Valentino also wrote a note down for you."

I took the note and went over to my duffel bag to get a clean shirt and a pair of socks on the bed. Then I opened the letter and read it out loud:

_"Heya, sweetheart. Sorry about leaving you but things are rather... complicated. Let me make it up to you by a proper dinner tonight. I'll leave you my phone number, just text it and let me know it's you and you can give me your answer. Looking forward to hearing from you again."_

 _~Nicky_

Mother of God, help me I can't stop blushing.

"Jesus, this guy isn't subtle at all, is he?"

"Nope." Aramis chimed in after eating some of the bacon, "Valentino is Italian, and most Italians are known for being expressive when it comes to feelings toward love interests."

I'm not sure how much of that is true to Italians but it seems to fit Nicky to a T. I sent Nicky a text telling him it's me and that I'd like to go out to dinner. In a sense I feel bad because he must be bored during the day. Vampires and sunlight are worst enemies.

The reply was almost instant to my phone.

_**Nicky**_ : _See you then, doll face~_ 😘

"Oh God." I chuckled and shook my head, "He knows how to use emojis."

Aramis held back a snort, "He is old so he had to adapt."

"Aren't you old too? Older than Nicky?"

The glare I got made me grin smugly at him. The youngest familiar I met was Darcy, a deer and she's 156. I never asked Aramis how old he is, but from how he sometimes speaks, I know he's much older than that.

Once I got fully dressed, I looked to the mirror. It's odd looking at my reflection with my unmarred face. I think my face is one of the only places I don't have a scar while my arms, legs, and torso are covered. Most of them are from my old pack while newer scars only dotted my torso and arms over the old ones.

Hell, I have more scars than Maverick and he has been in this job for a lot longer than me.

"What are we doing today, Aramis?"

"I want to explore the Square. What is it you really want to do? You have more than enough time to explore before you need to get ready for your date."

This was also something I hadn't really thought of. Vacation wasn't in the books for me since I tend to get anxious, but...

"I think I'll mosey on to the Muesum of Natural History. I've always wanted to see dinosaur bones up close."

I never realized that my countryish accent bled through.

He hopped up and clapped his hands, "Then it's settled! Will you be fine on your own or do you need me with you?"

"Depends on if you wanna come along," I shrugged at him. "I think I'm getting better at exploring on my own, but I'll text if I really need you."

"The point of a vacation is to enjoy ourselves, Greyson. Nonetheless, I know the Square is madness during this time of day. We'll both be in the Manhattan area so I can actually teleport to your side if I'm finished before you." Then he had a sudden thought, "You might want to check if Nicky plans on taking you somewhere fancy. Most luxurious restaurants require a certain dresscode."

"That's fucking stupid." I pouted at the idea. A tux has never been my style, and really any other guy can pull it off better than me.

"I know, I know. It's just how some places are, and with Nicky being one of the richest sons of bitches in New York, he's definitely going to take you some place fancy."

While it's a nice thought I can't help but feel a little... scared at the idea. Miranda was always wanting to go to fancy places and while I did take her, it wasn't fun for me since she always made a point to publicly humiliate me, so I tend to get nervous about places like that.

Aramis knows this as he had to often see through my eyes or read my mind when I refused to talk about our dates.

"I'll text him in a bit on the dresscode." 

I had to eat some breakfast first since I hadn't had anything solid last night. After having wonderful bacon, sausage, and eggs in my stomach I sent him the question on attire.

Aramis is still keeping on his velvet suit, which makes me question on how he can stand to wear it...

"It may be hot to you but it's just fine to me, Grey." Aramis adjusted his suit a little before stalking off towards my bathroom, "Eat up a bit more before we leave. Your magic is only as energetic as how well you feel, and a full tummy helps you not feel so drained."

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle, "Yes, Mother Hen."


	7. Phone Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Italics used in this is just to differentiate between phone and Greyson. Just a question for anyone interested, should I write the smut between these two when I get to that point, or just imply it?

Traffic is almost completely congested on the roads as I approached the Museum of Natural History. I had gotten out with Aramis at the square so I could actually have time to look before my date with Nicky. It also gave me time to think about aforementioned vampire.

I'm nervous for many reasons about it. Vampires with the kind of influence the Valentino's have don't do anything without a reason to move their bottom line, but he seemed genuinely interested. I hope it isn't because I could be a potential meal or that he plans to turn me, although the latter is the least likely reason.

Vampires that have structure like the bosses of New York City have rules, and none are allowed to turn humans unless it's a consensual process. This way there will still be plenty of humans to give them the substance they need to survive. That and it won't make us retaliate to a genocide. There are plenty of other hunters that do that, that aren't part of the Order.

There's also the issue of if they really are lenient toward bounty hunters such as myself in the Order. I don't really know what happened between the Order and the Valentino, but I do know that it wasn't pretty for either side.

Is Nicky doing this out of pity or is he truly interested? Either way, personal or business, I'm a nervous wreck. Memories of the past invaded my brain as my anxiety rose so I shook my head to get rid of them.

When I look up my eyes are drawn to the statue that sits atop a platform up concrete stairs that lead to the museum. I believe it's... Roosevelt, that's the statue is of, but I'm not sure, I wasn't exactly taught anything except of when to just take punishment.

The building behind the statue is very impressive, the columns looking as if they're holding all history on their sturdy backs. The entrance is somewhat easy to miss, but I find it easily. It is very well kept which wouldn't make sense if it wasn't taken care of, they have all sorts of history behind these doors and it must look the part of the wise librarian, in a sense.

A smile split my face as I ascended the stairs to go inside. Today is actually pretty hot so I only wore a thin, dark red short sleeve shirt under a denim jacket but with my worn jeans and combat boots. The jacket makes me a little warmer but it covers the exposed scars on my arms and neck. The last thing I want is for people to just stare at me again.

The first thing that greets me when I walk inside the museum is a skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex in the middle of the main floor. Much like an excited child in a toy store, I nearly ran inside and stopped in front of the skeleton.

Seeing something so ancient and yet so powerful is nothing short of amazing! To think that creatures like this existed... it made me wonder if dragons are real. I have never encountered one, nor are they mentioned in training guides on how to deal with one, but our world hides so much from prying eyes.

I walked around the museum and investigated every exhibit that caught my eye, and even took pictures with my phone so I can at least show the others that I actually did do something other than hunting. I can safely say that I can cross seeing actual fossils off of my bucket list at least. I might be a little young to have such a list, but there's no telling how long I have with the profession I lead and dangers I face.

A few hours or so had rolled by very quickly as I wandered the maze that is the museum before my stomach rumbled in hunger. I had to use my phone to find a close diner or something since I didn't feel like waiting on a cab.

I found a nice nearby diner and went inside. It reminds me of the stereotypical diner with checkered floors, red lining, and even had lights in the shape of cones facing down. This felt comfy compared to other places I have been and even nicer than when I used to date.

Whenever I sat down and ordered a burger and shake, my phone began to ring. Not to my surprise, it is Maverick.

"Hey, Mav." I said with a smile.

 _"You sound like you're in a good mood,"_ he mused. I could practically hear the smile in his tone.

Maverick was never one to really smile outwardly, however his tone always said it all. He is much like the father I never had and I'm just amazed of how much of a contrast he is compared to my blood father. Thank God he is nothing like that wolf. Really almost everyone in the Order is the polar opposite of my former pack.

The smile never left as I responded, "I actually am! Dude, I saw a fucking T-Rex and Neanderthals!"

A deep chuckle sounded off from him, and the waitress put my order on the table. I gave her a kind smile and spoke again.

"The museum is a lot bigger than the pamphlets say it is." I only took a sip of my shake to wet my throat a little. "I can't tell ya how many times I got turned around because of all the old as hell stuff in there."

He hummed in thought, _"Yeah they sometimes are. Is Aramis enjoying it too?"_

"Yup." I popped the 'p' in that. "I think he's exploring Times Square, or something like that, but he also introduced me to the local coven. Very nice ladies."

_"Well at least you got to meet them. Maybe they can help you with some spells also."_

"Oh," I then remembered that encounter with Marvin. "Mav, there might be a slight problem though."

Knowing him, his brows must be set in concern or annoyance since I have that effect on people. When he didn't really respond to me, I explained, "After I left the Lounge owned by the witches, I went to another place. A speakeasy looking bar where I ran into Miranda and her boy-toy."

 _"Miranda?"_ He sounded very concerned, as he should be. _"Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine. They both came off as idiots in the place." Now I whispered because of the growing crowd around me. "Oh, did I mention that the speakeasy is owned by Nicky Valentino?"

By this I know his jaw is working because I can hear the slight grinding of teeth on the other line. Vampires in general warrant utmost caution because even a fledgling is an unpredictable possible threat with their compell ability alone.

_"I had no clue Nicky's group was still in New York. They aren't giving you trouble, are they?"_

"N-no..." the nervousness was now taking over because of the thought of the date flooding my mind.

 _"Greyson,"_ Maverick's voice is gentle but firm. _"I know you're quite capable but you sound nervous. Did something else happen?"_

I huffed like a defiant kid, "Kinda... he may have asked me out to dinner..."

 _"Oh, Grey, is that all?"_ Now amusement colored his tone, chuckling afterwards. Fucking. Asshole. _"In all seriousness though, Grey, don't ever feel pressured to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Vampires as old as Valentino tend to be more on the gentleman side, but be sure to set boundaries. You survived dating Miranda so I think dates with Valentino will be a walk in the park."_

A breath I didn't know I was holding let itself out. I thought Maverick would reprimand and resent me for even thinking of going out with a vampire. Not that he would but... I see him as a father so approval from him means a lot, and honestly, I think I need to grow a spine...

"Thanks, Mav... your advice honestly means a lot to me. Hey, do you have any of that advice of what I should wear?"

 _"That,"_ he said in a teasing tone. _"Is something I can't help you with. Have you seen what I wear?"_

I allowed myself to chuckle and shake my head. Both of our fashion sense is shit, but usually Aramis is my go-to guy anyways. For all I know, my familiar is maybe buying me dating clothes we speak...

Oh jeez, now I'm terrified about this date...


End file.
